theallaboutsingingfishfandomcom-20200216-history
The All About Singing Fish Wiki
''Welcome to the The All About Singing Fish Wiki! This wiki page will tell you all about those cool (or annoying) singing fish on plaques. Love him or hate him, Big Mouth Billy Bass is the one that everyone has heard singing his trademark songs: "Take Me To The River", and "Don't Worry, Be Happy." There are many different types of singing fish, including bass, trout, catfish, lobsters, crocodiles, sharks, a dolphin, whales, and even fish bones! Here you'll find a wide selection of singing fish pictures, facts, and videos to view. Do you know of any more fish missing from this site? Feel free to add articles about them! You are encouraged to post pictures or videos of the ones you write about, too.) THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION! MORE ACCESABLE FISH COMMING SOON as of 06/04/2014 '' '' - Singing Fish Guy ''Find the singing fish you're looking for somewhere on this list! 'Original singing fish by Gemmy Industries Corp. :' Big Mouth Billy Bass - The ORIGINAL Singing Fish Big Mouth Billy Bass Christmas Edition The New Big Mouth Billy Bass (one) Big Mouth Billy Bones Big Mouth Billy Bass Superstar World Record Billy Bass (The Huge One) Cool Catfish Cool Catfish (Rapping Version) Travis The Singing Trout Travis The Singing Trout Christmas Edition Jaws The Singing Shark Rocky The Singing Lobster Lucky The Singing Lobster Frankie The Fish Mini Big Mouth Billy Bass (Recordable) Other Singing Fish: Al's Dancing Fish Al's Dancing Fish (Rare Swordfish Version) Al's Dancing Fish (small version) Big Mouth Rainbow Trout Bubble Bopper Bubba Fish Wonder Singing & Dancing Rainbow Fish (A.K.A. Singing Fish) Wonder Singing & Dancing Lobster (A.K.A. Singing Lobster) Sammy The Singing Salmon Sammy The Singing Salmon Christmas Version Santa's Singing Salmon (similar to Sammy The Singing Salmon) Syd Salmon Trevor Rainbow Trout Rocky Rainbow Trout Tommy The Freshwater Trout (Like Travis The Singing Trout) Tommy Trout (Joy to The World version) Tommy Trout (Rare "Take Me to The River" and "Angel Of The Morning" version) Magical Singing Trout Alex Aligator Fossil Diplomystus Singing Honey Bass Big Mouth Billie Bass Big Mouth Billie Bass (Take Me To The River and Don't Worry Be Happy Version) Big Mouth Larry Lobster Singing Bass Singing Bass (Lobster Edition) Singing Fish Singing Boney Soul Singender Fisch Swingin' Sammy Swordfish Kelly Salmon Sammy Salmon (similar to Kelly Salmon) Croc-o-Rock Wiggling Willie Boogie Bass Louie The Large Mouth Bass Sing N' Swing Fish (Small version) Sing N' Swing Fish (Large version) Come On Santa Fish (Christmas version of Sing N' Swing Fish) Rocky The Singing Trout Rocking Fish (Crappie version) Rocking Fish (Trout Version) Rocky Rainbow Trout (Born To Be Wild version similar to Tommy Trout) Merry Christmas Singing And Moving Fish The "Rock" Fish Large Mouth Lou Singing And Moving Fish Christmas Edition Chinese New Year Chinese New Year Superstar (similar to Big Mouth Billy Bass) Billy Mouth Big Mouth Play Button (similar to Big Mouth Larry Lobster) Dancing Larry LobsterCategory:Browse